Girls Of Power
by Cookie Animes
Summary: 4 girls every one of them with hidden powers but when the powers are unlocked they'll have to face many dangers to get to the truth.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean our mothers are dead!" yelled Princess Layla. Lord Jerry looked up at the princess. "Your highness's there really was not anything we could do to prevent this incident." Lord Jeramiah answered. "SHUT UP!" yelled Princess Carol weeping. "Guys stop blaming them it's not their fault this clearly was an ambush." stated Sarah trying to hide her tears.

Meanwhile in the court...

"Father!" shouted Princess Cece. "Cece don't you see I'm in the middle of a session?" Shouted the emperor. "Do you know anything about mother's death!" The emperor ignored his daughter. "You do don't you! If you did why didn't you protect her! Why did you let her die!" again the emperor said nothing. And finally Cece can no longer stand that her father is both ignoring her and is keeping the truth from her. Cece ran up the stairs of the throne. And yelled "Father you shall answer me no matter you like it or not!" The emperor stood up. Cece smiled at the fact that her father was no longer ignoring her. But when she opened her mouth the emperor struck her in the face. Cece fell down the stairs. And glared at her father. "You desire attention! Then I will give you attention from now on you and the other girls will be watched 24/7 just like the other girls!" "FATHER!" yelled Cece "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" And like that she was locked in the innermost part of the castle.

5 days later...

"Come on Carol give me your blanket!" yelled Cece. "No Way!" Carol tugged on her blanket and Cece let go. "YES!" shouted Carol. "Now Layla!" Cece said with a devilish smile on her face. Layla pulled the blanket away and double knotted on Carol's blanket so it was stable. Cece walked up to Sarah. "So how's our plan going." Sarah still looking down the castle said "Look down there there's a pool so if we dive in the right angle (65 degrees east from here) we will be able to leave unharmed." Cece looked at Sarah and said "Lets do it!"

"Water, Blankets, Cash, Clothes!" yelled Sarah. "Check, check, check, and do we really need that much?" asked Cece. "Shut up and aim the suitcases 10 degrees from the pool." "Got it" Cece said. "Now prepare to dive!" All the girls held hands except for Layla. "Layla come whenever on your ready!" Carol said. Cece ignored everything and grabbed Layla. Layla restrained finally Cece stopped trying. But after a while Cece yelled "Hold your breath!" Layla took a deep breath quickly and before she knew it she was in the pool.

Layla screamed then suddenly there was a flash of white. And a red mark appeared. A voice said "You inherit an amazing power and now that the pool of spirits has unlocked this power you shall defeat Kevin Van Belle and avenge my DEATH!" The flash was gone and all the girls were above water gasping for air. They quickly climbed out of the water and dried themselves off. Then Layla asked "Did you guys hear it too?" The girls nodded. "It sounded like Mom..."


	2. Chapter 2

Layla:

None of us talked much we just kept walking. I wanted to ask where we were going but Sarah doesn't seem like she wanted to talk at the moment. I couldn't stand the silence so I decided to break the ice."Sarah I'm hungry." Sarah looked at me and said "Ok then we'll have a little snack and keep going." We all sat down and Sarah took out some cookies for us to eat. I bit off a bit of the cookie. And thought about what happened in the pool. But only 4 words kept ringing through my head _defeat Kevin Van Belle, defeat Kevin Van Belle, defeat Kevin Van Belle. _A rustling sound finally got me out of the trance. There stood a person wearing a black cloak. I thought, is he spying on us? What was he doing? An unfamiliar voice popped into my head "Stupid Girls why are they just sitting there notice me!" Was he talking to me? No not possible his mouth wasn't moving. What happened? I shook my head and screamed. "THERE'S A MAN WATCHING US OVER THERE!" Sarah looked toward the bush. The man was already running away. Sarah looked at me and smiled "GET HIM GIRLS WE CAN'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" All of us ran in a hurry to find the man. But he was gone. "Ugh do I really need to jump out" It happened again you know what no time for this "He's Behind the tree!" He started running again.

Cece:"Stop!" When I yelled that one word. Everything stopped I couldn't breathe my heart has stopped but I caught him when I did everything was back to normal. I could breathe again. I quickly tackled the man. I took his hood off. "You weren't suppose to catch me you were suppose to follow me!" The man looked 13. He had blonde hair blue eyes and wore glasses.

Sarah: "What is your name?" "My ass" he answered. "Oh no one has spoken like that to me before. Do you know who we are?" "I don't know and I don't care!" "We are the 4 princesses of the Belle Empire!" He looked as if in shock and said "I don't care!" I was so pissed I yelled "Answer ME NOW!" The boy glared at me as if to say Shut UP! But instead he said "My name is James. I am 13. I wasn't trying to capture you I was just trying to bring you to the arena."


	3. Chapter 3

Carol:

I would think my sisters have powers. But I really doubt it. And yet I have enough evidence to say that they do. Cece would never be able to run like not even when pigs fly. But yet she was fast enough to catch a guy 2 miles away. I kept thinking about what happened I looked our prisoner leading the way to the arena. "We are here. Now you better let me go or the people there might just think your kidnapping me." Sarah looked down on him oh look you're so very important that everyone cares about you," James stuck out his tongue and all of us knew what comes next. James fell on the floor with a loud **THUND**! "That was a warning however if you dare to do that again It'll be much harder." James sat on the floor rubbing his cheek. I giggled a little of the look on his face. We released him from his chains and he led us in.

As soon as the door opened I smelled cherry blossoms. I slowly took a step in. The floor covered in gold the lights shining like the stars in the sky it was almost heavenly. I thought to myself wow the person who owns the place must be a billionaire. "Well do you guys like it? Its my dad's" He said with a grin. "Really, your dad owns this place?" Cece asked. "What your surprised that anyone can make this kind of accomplishment?" Cece laughed "No, I'm surprised such a successful man could have such a delinquent for a son." James gave Cece a look. Cece shrugged and smiled as if nothing happened. "Anyways." James continued. "Welcome to the arena! Sanra will show you to your bedrooms." We followed Sanra I didn't trust her. I mean she was pretty and all with her green flowing hair, her sweet voice, and her yellow eyes. But something tells me shes hiding something. She led us down a dark hall. Finally she said "Finally I have found you, you don't know how long I have waited for the day we meet _face to face_."

Sarah's eyes suddenly filled with alert she stood in rammed in front of us "Who are you!" She yelled out. The woman in front of us looked as if in confusion. "You don't remember me?" Sarah looked very annoyed "Of course we don't why would we?" The woman looked down thinking about this. She finally spoke "That's right you guys were a month old when I decided to leave of course you have no memory of me. Excuse my abrupt appearance allow me to refresh your memory." She walked towards us. Sarah turned around and yelled "NOT A STEP CLOSER!" The woman touched held our hand. "WHAT ARE YOU..." Everything turned white.

Sarah:

_~Crying sounds~ "Shh.. it's ok little ones I'm here for you." That's all I heard before I opened my eyes. "Hey, Nagisa and C2 I'm back." The woman with the green hair answered. "Hey, come help me with these clothes your kids are very leaky." She giggled. "Playful as ever C2." He smiled sweetly. "What's the report for today C2." C2 looked up from the baby carraige. "Cece, Sarah, Layla and Carol playful as ever." Lelouch looked at Nagisa sweetly "How's thier **mother** doing?" _


	4. Chapter 4

Continued...

_"I'm fine." Nagisa smiled brightly_. I fell to the floor sobbing is this mother? And father is Lelouch the dictator the once powerful demon? I shook my head NO! Lelouch is supposed to be dead! What.. what.. is this!_ C2 fell to the floor. Lelouch turned with a worried expression. "They.. they... found us!" C2 yelled out. Lelouch's face turned bright red with sweat dripping down from all sides. "But...how.." The windows shattered into pieces. "Run Nagisa and protect the children!" Lelouch shouted out a tear dripping down his face he took a gun and ran out not long after that, we heard a sharp scream. Nagisa stood holding us for a moment and whispered "I'll always love you Lelouch." With that she ran. Down the road with tears in every step she finally stopped. Panting she sat down for a little rest. We then began to cry... The soldiers still lurking yelled "Their over there!" Nagisa stood quickly and ran exsausted she fell as we slid across the ice in our little basket. I watched as the soldiers crowded around Nagisa. "Fire!" yelled one of last thing Nagisa said was "Avenge me my children." ~Gunshots~ red dots splattered everywhere where Nagisa fell a puddle of blood started growing. The soldiers ran to us picked us up carefully without harming us... That was all I saw before everything turned white again. _

I looked around hoping my sisters weren't harmed. I saw Carol lying on the floor like she always did when she saw something bloody. Cece was shaking her head disappointed. "C2..." C2 blocked my mouth. "Shh.. my identity shall be kept a secret. If it's not all of us will be in grave danger." She let go. I gasped for air and finally caught my breath. "Sanra can you explain what's been happening to us lately." C2 smiled sweetly and looked at Carol still lying on the floor. "Will someone please wake her." Cece had an evil grin on her face. "Most certainly..." she answered. We were probably all thinking the same thing. "AHHHH! Cece get Away!" Carol yelled with sweat dripping down her face. Cece stood "You never let anyone have fun now do you?" Carol looked angrily at Cece and started tickling like she always did as punishment. C2 glanced at Layla, Layla shrugged. "STOP!" I finally yelled. Carol and Cece stared at me. "Ok." They stood straight. "Go on C2." She looked at Carol and Cece mysteriously "All of you have hidden powers. Sarah you have the power to bend anyone to your will. Layla you have the power to mind read. Carol you may not have been able to use it yet but you have the power to make people love you. You 3 have unlimited powers and as soon as you guys want to stop the power you could. Cece your power is time stop it is very handy but unlike the other 3 your power does have limits. It's time doesn't have limits but you might not want to use your power for long periods of time of to neither to many times. You might have used it already and realized that your heart stops every time you use it. So therefore using your powers for long periods of time is dangerous." C2 turned "You guys are gonna face many dangers to fulfill your destiny. Be careful. Oh and you might not want Kevin to know you escaped. Return to your castle and use the secret passage way to get in and out of the castle." With that C2 disappeared. And we were back in our own rooms.


End file.
